


Unexpected Kindness

by fififolle



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hospitals, Kid Fic, M/M, Nursing, Puppies, Suckling, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has a surprising visit in hospital after he gives birth. Pupverse AU. Trope_bingo prompt: AU other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This fits my trope_bingo prompt: AU other. It is best explained by reading my work Half-Hitch first, but you don't have to have read it – all you need to know is Becker is an omega, Ryan is his alpha, and Kay, Alex and Marcus are their puppies that Becker gave birth to, also having more than 2 puppies is unusual :) Ditzy, the medic who is mentioned, belongs to fredbassett.

Becker tried again, wincing with the pain in his nipple, and finally, _finally_ Kay latched on. The pain lessened and he relaxed slightly, letting out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as he watched the tiny brown puppy suckling weakly.

He daren't move, not willing to risk his daughter slipping off again. She needed the milk, he knew she did. He curled his arm around her just a little tighter, and felt himself breathing more easily as she continued to feed.

Glancing over at the cot beside his hospital bed, he smiled at the sight of his two sons curled up together, one with jet black fur, the other pale golden. Even though they were also small, they were visibly stronger than their sister. His stomach lurched at the thought that he wouldn't be able to feed them all on his own.

He hoped that Ditzy was able to get the bottles and baby milk soon.

He could feel his body tense, feel the spiral of anxiety uncurling in his gut and spreading. He took a deep breath and forced himself to imagine Ryan beside him, grounding him and keeping him from descending into an omega panic. He squeezed his eyes shut, focussed on the feel of Kay against his skin.

A sharp knock at the door of his side room shook him, his eyes flying open.

“C-come in,” he stammered, but the door was already open.

A tall, thin black woman with a stethoscope around her neck walked into the room, appraising him with a frank look through her large glasses.

“Hi,” she said. “I'm Dr Kuboye, Paediatric Registrar. Hilary Becker?”

He nodded, slightly confused. “Yes.”

She picked up the charts from the bottom of the bed and flipped through the papers. “Someone in the Emergency Department said you had three cubs. I promised to review them, if that's okay?”

Becker blinked. From the moment the Paramedics had scooped him up at the house, nobody had showed any interest in the children. All the doctors had been interested in was dealing with Becker's bleeding. The fate of a tiny third baby didn't seem to warrant any interest.

Or so he had thought. “Of course. Thank you.”

The doctor smiled, and peered into the cot. She quickly turned her attention to Kay, who was still suckling at Becker's breast, and she reached out a hand.

Becker couldn't help it. The panic welled up inside him violently, and he whined, deep in his throat, shying away from her.

Dr Kuboye's eyes widened and she drew back her hand, cocking her head to look at him. “Mr Becker?”

“It's _Captain_ ,” he rasped in offence, then hastily took a moment to control his emotions. “I'm sorry, doctor. It's just... She isn't feeding well and this is the first time she's latched on today.” He could feel himself beginning to tremble. _Fuck._ He wanted Ryan to be here so badly. He promised he wouldn't be long.

The doctor drew up a chair and sat down, leaning forward and looking at Kay, her hands firmly clasped together over her knees. “I understand. Where is your beta?”

Becker shook his head, feeling his neck heat. “We don't have a beta.”

The doctor's eyebrows raised again, and she looked as if she was about to say something. Becker was ready to tell her to fuck off, but he didn't want to startle the cub in his arms.

Dr Kuboye chewed her lip, and didn't say anything for a long moment. “You'll need milk formula. And bottles. But she looks like she might pull through. Try not to worry, Captain Becker.”

Becker was stunned. This was the first time anyone at the hospital had given any thought to his cubs, let alone to Kay. His eyes pricked with threatening tears. He gave her a smile, not willing to risk saying too much unless he let his emotions show.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Then he remembered he ought to tell her. “My colleague is a military medic. He's trying to arrange milk for us.”

She looked impressed, and took a notebook out of her pocket. “I'll give you my number here in case he runs into any problems.” She began scribbling on the paper.

Becker was distracted by Kay slowly sliding off his nipple. She was drowsily licking her mouth and looked like she was more than content. Becker cuddled her close and almost sighed with relief.

“May I? I'd like to check her reflexes.” She met Becker's eyes and then held out her arms.

Becker's instincts were to protect his child at all costs, but he knew that it was in Kay's interest for the doctor to check her over. Damping down his anxiety, he lifted Kay and passed her into the doctor's hands.

He watched as she laid Kay on her lap, the tiny cub almost slim enough to fall through if her thighs weren't tight together. She carefully moved Kay's legs around and felt her little body, an intense look of concentration on her face. Kay lay reasonably still, but her head waggled and she made little squeaking noises as she touched her. The doctor stroked Kay, placed her stethoscope on the puppy's chest and on her back and all the time watched her, and then she tickled Kay behind her ear and smiled as she handed her back to Becker.

“Is she all right?” he asked, realising his heart was pounding and his hands were trembling again.

“Let me look at the other cubs,” was the only thing she said, getting up and walking around to the cot.

Becker forced himself to breathe normally as she repeated her examination with Alex and Marcus. They were a little more wriggly and even yapped at her for waking them up. She tickled them playfully before turning to Becker.

“You have three healthy cubs, Captain.” Her smile was broad. “Make sure you get the extra milk, and call me if you need anything.” She handed him the piece of paper with her details on.

Becker juggled Kay into one arm and took the paper from the doctor. He was genuinely touched and thoroughly relieved. “Thank you.”

Behind her, the door swung open, and Ryan appeared. His expression hardened at the scene, his entire body bristling with protectiveness. Becker felt his body react instantly.

“Your alpha, Captain?” Dr Kuboye asked, and Becker nodded. She smiled. “I have to go. Let me know how things turn out.”

She pushed past Ryan with a quick smile, and Becker's relief intensified as Ryan approached the bed and pressed a possessive kiss to Becker's lips.

“Who was that, Beck?”

“A cub doctor. She checked the puppies.”

“All of them?” Ryan's voice was full of warranted surprise.

Becker nodded, unable to keep the grin off his face, feeling emotions close to the surface again. “All of them.”

Ryan sat down heavily on the bed, and curled his hand around Kay, almost covering her completely as he stroked her. “What did she say?” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Becker leaned against Ryan's arm. “They are all fine. All of them.” He felt Ryan exhale with relief. “And she offered to help if Ditzy can't get the milk.”

It suddenly hit Becker again how vulnerable Kay was, and he buried his face against his alpha's shoulder.

Ryan embraced him and cuddled his omega and daughter, murmuring to him. “Hey, it'll be okay. Shh.”

Becker quickly composed himself and sat up, handing Kay to Ryan who put her against his shoulder and patted her back. He gave Becker a reassuring smile and leaned in for a kiss. Becker leaned in happily.

“Okay, love?” Ryan asked, his free hand pressed to Becker's chest.

Becker nodded, and bit his lip. “I am now.”

~


End file.
